


Gone glasses

by stealthmodeactivate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Really fluffy, WARNING FOR ALL WHO ENTER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthmodeactivate/pseuds/stealthmodeactivate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if Person A had really bad eyesight. One day, they lose their glasses, so Person B has to get up close and personal to be seen. Bonus points if this allows them to sneak wee kisses. (I know Michael's not really this blind, but it makes for cuter stories)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Cute lil Mavin one-shot to get me back into the swing of things. Still quite unsure of how I'll continue Dying Love so if we get another chapter or not is unseen. Enjoy this one though!!<3

The morning was early, stuffy, and hot. Fuck, was it hot. There was unfortunately a need to go to work that morning. No less, a _walk_ to work, a long, shitty walk. And Michael was not pleased that morning.

"Time to wake up, my Michael." Gavin cooed in his boyfriend's ear. Michael's only thought was to make him shut up in whatever way it took. The pillow he rested his curly locks upon was suddenly clutched in his hands and flung with as much strength as the morning would allow at Gavin's head. A loud whump, a squawk, and an indignant "Michael!" followed. Michael smiled to himself.

"I'm not torturing you, it's just time to get up, you pleb." What an exchange for pet names.

"Fucking go away, asshole." As girls would call it, relationship goals.

"You're impossible." Gavin faked walking away, when in reality he just crept to the other side of the bed.

"At fucking last." Michael groaned. The silent bed dipped under Gavin's weight, and before Michael could even open his eyes, there came a yell so startling it knocked Michael clean out of bed.

"Fuck you!" Michael shouted from the floor. He braced his hands on either side of him and launched himself back up onto the bed furiously, feeling a bit like a superhero. Then he saw the blurry blob of a guffawing mess that was Gavin Free.

"You're a little shit." His resolve to punch him in the nose faded quickly as the morning fatigue caught back up with his rage and wiped it away.

Gavin gathered himself, rubbing tears out of his eyes and swallowing back his giggles. "Michael, it's time to get up." he reiterated with a smile.

"Alright, alright." Michael groaned. "You're lucky I didn't fucking throttle you." He mumbled.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed tiredly and rubbed his drooping eyes. He slapped a hand on the bedside table to fish for his glasses amongst the clutter there and came up with nothing. "Ugh. Gav, have you seen my glasses?" He grumbled, squinting heavily at his table.

"Nope. Do you have spares?" Gavin suggested.

"Yeah. In the car." He moaned, thinking about how his car wouldn't be out of the repair shop for two days.

"What happened to your contacts?" Gav asked, crawling up next to him on the bed.

"Lost 'em." He humphed unhappily.

"Where? At work?"

"I don't know. That's why they're lost." Michael drug his hands down his face in exasperation.

"How bad is your eyesight?" Gav asked, unfolding his legs and getting off the bed to stand in front of Michael.

"Uh..." He scrunched his eyes at his boyfriend. "Awful. It's fucking awful."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I can still fucking count."

"Answer the question." Gavin insisted.

"Three." Michael sighed with narrowed eyes.

"Man. Thought I got you there." Gavin scratched his stubble. "Hold on." He skidded out of the room, on a mission.

"Alright." Michael sat rubbing his face exhaustedly to wait for his return.

He came back in the room, but stood in the doorway with a piece of blank paper and a black sharpie. He looked thoughtful for a second and wrote something on the back and held it up.

"Okay. Tell me what this says." Gavin flipped it around and watched Michael's face expectantly.

"I'm not a fucking wizard. I can't see that shit. You're like eleven feet away."

"Alright, how 'bout now?" Gavin stepped a few feet closer.

"Not yet."

"Now?" A couple feet closer.

"No." Michael grumbled.

"Michael!" Gavin squawked.

"Gavin!" Michael mimicked.

"You _really_ need your glasses."

"Obviously. Gavin, I'm not perfect like you." He rolled his eyes.

"Aww." Gavin cooed and leaned close for a peck on the lips. "It said 'I love you'."

"You're so fucking sappy." Michael rolled his eyes again and pulled him in for another kiss. Gavin was close enough to Michael's face that he could see the solidly revulsed expression on his face.

"What?"

"God, we're absolutely sickening." He cracked a smile that warmed Michael like sunshine.

"And it better stay that way." He smirked, going a little cross-eyed from trying too hard to stare at Gavin.

"Come on, you sappy prick." Gav grasped his hand and led him out of the room, almost forgetting to guide him around the doorframe.

"Shouldn't I get dressed first?"

"How do you suppose you'll get any work done in your state?"

"Uh..." Michael scratched the back of his neck.

"Exactly." Gavin confirmed, pulling him into the kitchen.

"Then are we just gonna stay here all day?"

"I dunno, are you okay with sex and video games all day long?" Michael laughed at the languid suggestion.

"Sounds like just another day at the office."

Gavin laughed, remembering breaks spent in broom closets. "Not untrue." He quickly sneaked a kiss from Michael's vulnerable (but soft and inviting) lips.

"Stop doing that. I can't see you coming." Michael rolled his eyes at where he thought Gavin was.

"Stop? Okay." Gavin edged away, removing his hand from Michael's.

No, don't! I was kidding." He told Gavin indignantly.

Gavin didn't reply, pretending that he'd left. Michael scrunched his eyes so hard that they were almost closed.

"Gavin, you fuck. Come back!" He moaned, slapping his hands against the kitchen counter. Just like him to leave in his time of need.

"I'm right here, boi." Gavin whispered with _much_  too much air into his right ear.

"Jesus, Gavin! You're gonna fucking kill me one of these times!" He threw a hand over his heart and the other at Gavin's general shoulder direction.

"Ack!" Gavin's whiny squawk sounded as he made contact.

"Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to hit that hard." He apologized, feeling for the injured shoulder.

"It's alright, my Michael." Michael rolled his nearly blind eyes again as Gavin snuck another quick kiss.

"Y'know," Gavin's voice moved to right in front of him. "You're kind of cute when you can't see anything." What a sap.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was short! But really cute. I love it. Of course, as always, the Imagine your OTP prompt came from imagineyourotp.tumblr.com. Absolutely amazing site for using your imagination on all of your favorite ships. Not a sponsored plug, but a plug no less. Have a great day, lovelies <3


End file.
